Fantazja
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Ben ma dziwne sny, w których śni o Gwen i Kevinie, czasami także o Julii... Dlaczego tak się dzieje i co z tym Ben powinien zrobić? Bevin!
1. Sen

Tytuł oryginału: Fantasy (link znajdziecie w moich ostatnich polubionych tekstach)

Tytuł przekładu: Fantazja

Autor: Perhapsormaybe

Tłumaczenie: Grupa translacyjna Nadplemię (Rasp., Satanachia. i Fantasmagoria.~)

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest, bardzo entuzjastyczna ;)

Beta: Brak.

Rating: +15 (za autorką)

Gatunek: Romans

Fandom: Ben10

Pairing: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson (Bevin)

Długość: 8 rozdziałów

**1\. Sen**

Ben huśtał się, początkowo sam. Plac zabaw zasnuty był mgłą, ale on się nie bał. Po prostu dalej huśtał się ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w horyzont.

Nagle jakaś postać wyłoniła się z mgły - Kevin. Nie odezwał się, jedynie usiadł na wolnej huśtawce obok niego. Dwie inne sylwetki pojawiły się chwilę później - Julia i Gwen. Yamamoto stanęła przed Benem, Tennysówna naprzeciwko Kevina.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał w końcu Tennyson szurając nogami po ziemi, żeby się zatrzymać. Trzymając mocno łańcuchów odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. — Kevin?

— Wybieraj — burknął Levin.

— Co, mam niby wybierać pomiędzy Gwen, a Julią? — spytał zdezorientowany Ben.

Kevin pokręcił głową i zaczął się huśtać, ignorując drugiego chłopaka, który kilkukrotnie poprosił go, aby zatrzymał się i wyjaśnił o co chodzi.

— Kurczę, to pomaga — stwierdził sarkastycznie Tennyson.

Dźwięk alarmu rozległ się w pokoju Bena Tennysona tak nagle, że aż podskoczył.

— Wow, co za szalony sen — stwierdził, wyłączając budzik.

Zastanowił się nad tym. W kilkunastu jego ostatnich snach Kevin i Gwen za każdym razem odgrywali główne role.

Zaśmiał się sam z siebie.

— Przestaję myśleć o tym — postanowił na głos. — Spędzam z nimi za dużo czasu kiedy nie śpię, więc moja podświadomość myśli, że powinni być ze mną przez cały czas.

Ben w końcu ześlizgnął się ze swojego łóżka, by zacząć przygotowywać się do szkoły. Brał prysznic wieczorem, więc teraz wszystko, co musiał zrobić to znaleźć jakieś czyste ciuchy.

_Mam nadzieję, że mama zrobiła pranie…_ — pomyślał, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszystkie ubrania walające się po jego podłodze są już zbyt brudne, aby założyć je dzisiaj. W tej chwili miał tylko bokserki. Wzruszając ramionami, zszedł na dół do pralni z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam jakieś czyste ubrania.

— Fajne bokserki, Tennyson. — Kevin stał z założonymi rękami w przejściu między salonem, a kuchnią. Carl obserwował Levina znad swojej gazety, ale Ben nie przejmował się tym. Carl i Sandra Tennysonowie zaakceptowali czarnowłosego, nawet jeśli uważali go za chuligana.

Ben odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony, że Kevin widzi go w takim stanie. To było po prostu niezręczne.

— Mamo, mam gdzieś czyste ubrania?

— Nie — odpowiedziała Sandra, nalewając sobie trochę pomarańczowego soku. — Ponieważ ktoś nie potrafi zebrać ich z podłogi, zanieść do pralni i wrzucić do kosza, żebym wiedziała, że są brudne.

Ben westchnął.

— Masz rację, przepraszam. — Pobiegł na górę, mając nadzieje znaleźć coś, cokolwiek, co byłoby wystarczająco czyste, aby nosić to cały dzień.

— Wow, Ben, twój pokój wygląda jakbyś został obrabowany. — Kevin, który poszedł za nim, rozglądał się teraz po pomieszczeniu z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

— Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu na sprzątanie… Nie przy ciągłych atakach Ufozbirów — bronił się Tennyson. — Po prostu pomóż mi znaleźć coś czystego. — Levin uniósł brew. — Okej, w porządku, coś wystarczająco czystego.

Kevin nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko zaczął podnosić ubrania, przeglądając je. Jego spokojna postawa zaczynała denerwować Bena, który był pewien, że w takim tempie spóźni się do szkoły.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś, tak w ogóle? — zapytał drugiego chłopaka, sprawdzając biały t-shirt. Znalazł na nim plamę, więc odrzucił go na łóżko, uznając za zbyt brudny.

— Przyjechałem, żeby cię podwieźć.

— Nie powinieneś najpierw zabrać Gwen?

Kevin potrząsnął głową.

— W tym tygodniu jest na jakiejś wycieczce szkolnej, pamiętasz?

Ben przytaknął. Tak po prawdzie, wycieczka Gwen (dotycząca zawodów akademickich, przypomniał sobie) kompletnie wyleciała mu z głowy. Zmarszczył brwi. Chciałby podzielić się z kuzynką dziwnymi snami, które ostatnio miewał.

Chyba będzie musiało to poczekać, aż nie wróci, zadecydował.

— Masz, spróbuj tych. — Kevin rzucił w niego parą dżinsów i czarną bluzką. — Nie śmierdzą za bardzo.

— Dzięki. — Ben założył dżinsy, zerkając na Levina, który uparcie omijał go spojrzeniem. Dziwne.. Wciągnął bluzkę przez głowę. — No, teraz możemy iść. Nie tak źle, prawda?

— Użyłbym jeszcze jakiejś wody kolońskiej, jeśli jakąś masz — zasugerował Kevin. — Mniejsze zło, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Ben skinął głową.

— Taa… Mam jakiś dezodorant, poczekaj. — Pobiegł korytarzem i użył spray'u "For Men"; może nieco za obficie. Wrócił szybko do pokoju. — I jak teraz?

— Ty na serio mnie prosisz, żebym cię obwąchał? — zapytał Levin.

— Zgaduję, że byłoby to nieco zbyt dziwne — zgodził się Tennyson, po czym zerknął na zegar. — Och, cholera…Spóźnię się! Musimy już iść!

— Dobra. — Kevin podniósł się i wyciągnął kluczyki z kieszeni, którymi bawił się, idąc. Wyminął go, wychodząc na przód. Zanim Ben wyszedł z pokoju, Levin odwrócił się.

— Ta rzecz naprawdę dobrze pachnie. — Tennyson zagapił się a niego. Najwyraźniej odczuwając potrzebę dokopania mu, chłopak dodał: — Ale za to ty śmierdzisz, jakbyś w tym pływał.


	2. Kłamstwa

Rasp.: Oto druga część naszej wielogodzinnej męczarni. Dziękujemy za komentarze, a szczególne podziękowania lecą w stronę Wiru, bo zbetowała nam ten rozdział 3

2\. Kłamstwa

Dzień w szkole minął Benowi tak samo zwyczajnie i nudno jak zwykle. Był nieskupiony, myślami ciągle powracał do swojego dziwnego snu. Szczęśliwie dla niego, lekcje szybko się skończyły. Westchnął otwierając szafkę. Schował do niej książki z przedmiotów z których nie miał pracy domowej, a zabrał podręcznik do algebry.

Spojrzał w górę; nagle uderzyła go rzeczywistość. Julia zazwyczaj czekała na niego przy szafce po lekcjach. Więc gdzie była teraz? Wetknął książkę do plecaka, wyciągnął komórkę i pośpiesznie wybrał numer.

— Halo? — Dziewczyna brzmiała na poirytowaną.

— Julio, gdzie jesteś?

— Mam dzisiaj trening. I muszę iść… trener piorunuje mnie wzrokiem. — Po tych słowach sygnał się urwał.

Ben patrzył na telefon przez kilka chwil, próbując rozgryźć dlaczego nie pamiętał, jak mówiła mu o treningu. Właściwie to był pewien, że o tym nie wspomniała. Czy sezon tenisa czasem się nie skończył?

Decydując, że nie ma czym się martwić, zarzucił plecak na ramię i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Odruchowo skierował swoje kroki do stojaka na rowery. Kilkukrotnie zlustrował go wzrokiem, zanim przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj to Kevin go przywiózł, a więc, oczywiście, jego rower został w garażu.

— Świetnie — wymamrotał Ben, kopiąc kamień, który leżał na jego drodze. Głośne trąbienie klaksonu rozległo się z lewej strony, ale zignorował go. Prawdopodobnie któryś z rodziców próbuje zwrócić uwagę swojego dziecka.

Dźwięk klaksonu zabrzmiał ponownie, ale tym razem bliżej. Najwidoczniej dzieciak nie reaguje pomyślał Ben, kontynuując wędrówkę.

Trzeci klakson tym razem zabrzmiał z prawej strony, w końcu zwracając jego uwagę. To był Kevin wychylający się z okna samochodu.

— Jedziesz czy nie, Tennyson? — zawołał.

— Właściwie to od kiedy odbierasz mnie ze szkoły?

— Wiesz, zawsze jeszcze możesz iść — wytknął mu Kevin.

Ben zrozumiał sugestię.

— Okej, w porządku. Ale zazwyczaj zabierasz mnie ze szkoły tylko na patrole albo gdy mamy spotkać się z Gwen.

Kevin wymamrotał coś; Ben przybliżył się, próbując zrozumieć co powiedział.

— Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Powiedziałeś to zbyt cicho… jesteś… obolały*?

— Powiedziałem, że jestem znudzony* — przyznał Kevin, zmieniając bieg i powoli ruszając. Jego stopa zawisła nad pedałem gazu.

— Gwen jest poza miastem i… nie wiem, po prostu chciałem gdzieś wyjść. Jakiś problem? — spytał, odwracając głowę w stronę Bena.

Tennyson uśmiechnął się.

— Nie, nie ma żadnego problemu. Po prostu my nigdy nie wychodziliśmy razem bez Gwen lub Julii. Co chcesz robić?

— Nie wiem — przyznał Kevin.

— Więc możemy zdecydować po tym, jak pojedziemy do Mr. Smoothy's. Wypuścili nowy smak: jeżynowo-jagodowo-kawowo-miętowy.

— Brzmi paskudnie.

— To jedyny smak, którego nie próbowałem — wyjaśnił Ben, wyciągając kilka dolarów z plecaka, zanim rzucił go na tylne siedzenie. — To moja uczta.

— Nie chcę tego próbować — powiedział Kevin, kręcąc głową. — Jak dużo koktajli pijesz w tygodniu tak w ogóle?

— Zależy od tego jak dużo kieszonkowego dostanę w miesiącu — odpowiedział Ben szczerze. — I czy muszę, czy nie płacić za Gwen.

Kevin zamilkł na parę minut i Ben zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powodem była Gwen. Zmarszczył brwi, czując nagłą irytację. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, nie wiedząc jak pozbyć się tego uczucia. W końcu po prostu włączył radio.

— Nawet się nie waż zmienić stacji — przestrzegł Kevin.

Ben nawet o tym nie pomyślał; naprawdę nie przywiązywał wielkiej uwagi do muzyki, chciał po prostu czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od tej nietypowej irytacji, którą poczuł względem kuzynki. Prawdopodobnie drażni mnie jedynie to, że jej tutaj nie ma. Nie. To było kłamstwo, z całą pewnością. Naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł takie rozdrażnienie z powodu tego, iż Kevin zamilkł, gdy tylko wspomniał imię Gwen.

— Ziemia do świra — Kevin puknął Bena w ramię i wskazał kciukiem na koktajlownię. — Idziemy tam czy co?

— Idę kupić koktajle. Potem możemy jechać do starego łowiska dziadka Maxa.

— Z nadzieją, że znów spotkasz tam swoją babcię?

Ben pokręcił głową.

— Nah, to po prostu dobre miejsce do myślenia. — Mówiąc to, wysiadł.

Dla siebie kupił nowy smak koktajlu, a dla Kevina sodę. Sprzedawca wydał mu paragon i kazał zaczekać, aż wywołają numer czterdzieści dwa. Odszedł od okienka, żeby ekspedient mógł obsłużyć następną osobę w kolejce, ale oparł się o ladę nieopodal i czekał.

Kątem oka zauważył coś, co sprawiło, że podskoczył zaskoczony. To była mała plamka różu, którą po chwili zidentyfikował jako Julię. Siedziała przy jednym ze stolików odrabiając lekcje i wcinając frytki chilli.

_Myślałem, że jest na treningu… _

Ben poszukał jakiegoś dowodu, że jest tutaj z kimś - niekoniecznie zdradzając go, może po prostu wyszła z przyjaciółką. Wydawało się jednak, że młoda Azjatka przyszła tutaj kompletnie sama.

Czemu mnie okłamała?

— Czterdzieści dwa — zawołał ekspedient. Ben zabrał swój koktajl i sodę Kevina, i czmychnął drzwiami z nadzieją, że Julia go nie zauważyła.

— Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył… — Kevin przerwał, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Cóż, nie potrafię wymyślić niczego groźniejszego od Nadplemienia ani Ufozbirów.

— Julia tu jest.

— I co? Chcesz by pojechała z nami?

— Nie… po prostu… powiedziała mi, że ma dzisiaj trening. — Wyjaśnił Ben.

Wyciągnął komórkę i sprawdził na niej godzinę.

— Gdyby to było prawdą, wciąż siedziałaby w szkole.

— Może trener puścił ją wcześniej — zasugerował Kevin. Tennyson pokręcił głową.

— Jej skuter stoi w pobliżu drzwi, widziałem go wychodząc. Piętnaście minut zajmuje jej dojechanie nim do szkoły, co daje tylko pięć minut na trening. Julia mnie okłamała.

Levin potarł dłonią kark i kopnął krawężnik, próbując wymyślić co odpowiedzieć.

— Więc… była tam z jakimś chłopakiem? — spytał w końcu.

Ben zaprzeczył.

— To ta dziwniejsza część. Nie zdradzała mnie, po prostu… odrabiała lekcje. — Był oszołomiony. Jego dziewczyna nie tylko go okłamała, ale i wolała odrabiać pracę domową, zamiast spędzać z nim czas.

— Nie wiem, Ben — przyznał Kevin, wzruszając ramionami.— Może powinieneś… nie wiem… iść tam i porozmawiać z nią o tym?

Tennyson pokręcił głową.

— Nah, po prostu jedźmy już do łowiska dziadka. Potrzebuję spędzić trochę czasu z dala od dziewczyn teraz… Muszę pomyśleć o tym wszystkim.

Kevin nie odpowiedział, jedynie oddał Benowi koktajl, który ten mu wcześniej podał by móc wsiąść do samochodu. Tennyson zrobił to samo i dołączył do niego również milcząc, więc jechali w ciszy. Myśli Bena burzyły się w jego głowie.

Miał przecież ten sen o wyborach… I Julia w nim była. Może to próba ostrzeżenia go przed tym, że będzie musiał dokonać wyboru odnośnie Julii albo ona go zostawi? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego była tam Gwen? I najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego… co robił tam Kevin?

* po angielsku obolały to "sore", a znudzony "bored", więc w sumie jeśli Kevin powiedział to tak niewyraźnie, to Ben miał prawo niedosłyszeć :D


	3. Rozmowy

3\. Rozmowy

Kevin spoglądał na Bena, zastanawiając się co sprawiło, że był dzisiaj tak rozkojarzony. Normalnie był raczej rozgadanym kolesiem. [i]A raczej nie może zamknąć się przez większość czasu[/i], pomyślał Kevin, powracając powoli spojrzeniem na drogę. Westchnął. Jeżeli coś było z Benem nie tak, będzie musiał się tym zająć.

W głębi duszy naprawdę czuł chęć pomocy Benowi, ale przekonywał sam siebie, że robi to tylko dlatego, bo Gwen by tego od niego oczekiwała.

— To ten… potrzebujesz o tym porozmawiać?

— O czym? — zapytał Ben, szarpiąc bezmyślnie za pas.

— No weź, stary. Twoja dziewczyna potajemnie przekrada się do twojego ulubionego baru, żeby samotnie coś przekąsić i odrobić lekcje. Musi cię to gryźć.

— Oczywiście, że tak — zgodził się Ben. — Ale nie chodzi tylko o to, co robi Julia. To jest… — Dotarli nad jezioro, ale Kevin jedynie zaparkował auto w parku i wyłączył silnik, usiłując pokazać młodszemu chłopakowi, że chcę się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. — Cóż, to nie tak, że mnie zdradza, ale coś przede mną ukrywa i okłamuje mnie, a dodatkowo miewam ostatnio te szalone sny o huśtawce i wyborach, i…

— Ej, ej. Zwolnij, Tennyson. — Kevin wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. — Staram się pomóc, ale nie będę mógł tego zrobić, jeśli zrzucisz na mnie wszystko na raz. Nie jestem dobry w tym całym interpretowaniu snów, wiec dlaczego nie skupimy się tylko na Julii?

— Dobra, porozmawiajmy na zewnątrz — powiedział Ben uwalniając się z pasów i wyskakując z samochodu.

Kevin wzruszył ramionami, ale zrobił tak, jak poprosił Ben.

— Okej, jesteśmy poza autem — wytknął Kevin. — Czy teraz możemy o tym porozmawiać?

Ben przez chwilę oceniał starszego chłopaka, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

— Co? — zapytał Kevin, zirytowany tym, że jest tak uważnie obserwowany.

— Tak tylko… Od kiedy tak właściwie zajmujesz się moim życiem osobistym?

— Nie robię tego — odparł zdecydowanie Kevin, wpatrując się uparcie w jezioro. — Ale Gwen to robi. I teraz jej tu nie ma, a wydaje mi się, że dobrze by było, gdybyś z kimś o tym pogadał. Więc: oto jestem. Dodatkowo, użeranie się z tobą, gdy się denerwujesz, naprawdę ssie.

— [i]Zdenerwowany[/i] to ja byłem, gdy skopałem ci tyłek pięć miesięcy temu — odgryzł się Ben, nawiązując do ich pierwszego spotkania po czasie, który Kevin spędził w Nicości.

—Nieważne — Kevin skończył temat, w końcu spoglądając na Bena. — Chodzi o to, że jak wróci twoja kuzynka, a ty nadal będziesz snuć się z kąta w kąt z nieszczęśliwą miną, będzie zła na mnie, bo pomyśli, że to wszystko przeze mnie.

Ben skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, zirytowany. Dlaczego oni ciągle muszą przywoływać w rozmowie Gwen? Nie mogą cieszyć się ani jednym dniem bez jej cielesnej [i]albo[/i] duchowej obecności? Ben zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmuje. On i Kevin po prostu nie wychodzili sami zbyt często. Nagle poczuł, że bardzo tego żałuje.

— Dobra, dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziemy gdziekolwiek indziej? — zapytał Ben. Jezioro było miejscem, które dzielił z Gwen. Kevin zawsze kojarzył to miejsce z obojgiem Tennysonów (i bardzo prawdopodobne, że także z Verdoną - ją po prostu było trudno zapomnieć), więc jego myśli automatycznie wędrowały w stronę Gwen.

Kevin wzruszył ramionami; naprawdę nie dbał o to, czy będą tutaj, czy gdzie indziej. Zastanawiał się jednak dlaczego lewe oko Bena nie… cóż, nie drgało, tak jak wtedy, gdy Ben mówi całkowite kłamstwo, ale jego zdaniem było przymknięte trochę bardziej niż prawe.

— Wszystko jedno. — Jak na Kevina, było to bardzo bliskie zgody. — Gdzie chciałbyś pojechać?

— Halo? — Ben odebrał przychodzące połączenie bez sprawdzania, kto dzwoni - on i Kevin byli zbyt zaabsorbowani oglądaniem zapasów, które leciały właśnie w telewizji, by choć na chwilę oderwać wzrok od ekranu.

— Hej, Ben!

— Gwen? — Ben próbował wyszeptać to imię, ale Kevin i tak usłyszał. Posłał Benowi dziwne spojrzenie i spojrzał na komórkę. Chociaż tego nie powiedział, Tennyson miał przeczucie, że chłopak także chce porozmawiać z jego kuzynką. Zignorował to i udał się do kuchni przyjaciela, żeby tam pogadać (przecież Kevin i tak lubił głośno oglądać telewizję - praktycznie nie było szans, żeby usłyszał Gwen w takim hałasie).

— Jak tam na zawodach? — zapytał, przytrzymując telefon ramieniem, żeby mieć wolne ręce i zrobić nalot na lodówkę przyjaciela. Wyciągnął sodę i otworzył ją zanim chwycił ponownie za telefon.

— Cóż, wracamy pojutrze… Nasza szkoła nie wygrała, ale jesteśmy drudzy, więc dzisiaj nauczyciele dali nam wolny dzień, możemy go spędzić w wesołym miasteczku. — Gwen brzmiała bardzo radośnie, ale on znał ją zbyt dobrze, więc wyczuł, że jest coś, czego nie chce mu powiedzieć.

— To świetnie. Będzie dobrze znów cię zobaczyć — westchnął Ben zanim dodał: — Kevin będzie naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy wrócisz. Staje się bardzo cichy i mrukliwy gdy ciebie nie ma w pobliżu.

Gwen zaśmiała się i Ben nie mógł nie zauważyć, że w jej głosie zabrzmiała ulga.

— Cóż, dobrze się nim opiekuj. Upewnij się, że nie pozwolisz mu poczuć się zbyt samotnym, okej?

— Taaak… och, może chcesz z nim porozmawiać?

— Okej, czemu nie — zgodziła się. Ben wrócił do salonu i wyciągnął telefon w stronę Kevina. Chłopak nic nie powiedział, jedynie chwycił urządzenie i zaczął z ożywieniem rozmawiać ze swoją dziewczyną.

Nastrój Kevina polepszył się od samego usłyszenia głosu Gwen. Ben poczuł frustrację, ale tylko zwalił się na kanapę, skupiając się na zapaśnikach.

— Umm… taaak, tak myślę… dobrze, dobrze. Tęsknię za tobą. Szczęśliwy? — Dziewczyna ewidentnie wymuszała na nim te zeznania. — Czemu jesteś zmartwiona? Nie. Och, Ben powiedział ci o tym? Nie? Więc kto… Julia ci powiedziała? Więc wiesz, czemu ona to zrobiła…? Co masz na myśli przez to "nie mogę ci powiedzieć"?

Ben nachylił się. Najwyraźniej, Julia powiedziała Gwen dlaczego go okłamała, ale jego kuzynka nie chciała zdradzić tego sekretu Kevinowi.

— Okej, w porządku — powiedział Kevin. — Pa. — Rozłączył się i oddał telefon Tennysonowi, który schował go do kieszeni.

— Co powiedziała o Julli? — spytał Ben.

— Jakąś głupotę o tym, że Julia myśli, iż masz kogoś innego — wyjaśnił Kevin. — Gwen nie powiedziała mi, kto to jest.

— Och.

— Więc, kto to jest? — zapytał Kevin, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zainteresowanego.

Ben pokręcił głową.

— Nie [i]lubię[/i] nikogo innego w ten sposób. Naprawdę. Mam świetną dziewczynę… Julia jest niesamowita. Ja tylko… — Ben spuścił głowę. W końcu przyznał na głos: — Po prostu nie lubię jej bardziej, niż zwykłą przyjaciółkę.

— Więc, kim jest twoja nowa laska?

Ben rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

— Właśnie o to chodzi! Nie mam nikogo innego, kogo [i]lubię[/i]...

— Wygląda na to, że Gwen zgadza się z Julią — powiedział Kevin. — Tak jak mówiłem, nie powiedziała mi kto to jest, a ja nie pomyślałem by ją zapytać, czy ta dziewczyna też cię lubi. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim podrywaczem, Ben.

— Bo nie jestem! — upierał się Ben. — Obie są szalone. Nie lubię nikogo… nie ma szans, żeby wiedziały coś, czego ja nie wiem, prawda?

— Nie wiem, chłopie. Laski mają nosa do tego typu spraw — wyjaśnił Kevin. — Wiesz przecież, jak one wszystkie reagują na romanse...

— Tak myślę… ale jak możesz [i]lubić[/i] kogoś nie wiedząc o tym?


	4. Tkacz snów

4\. Tkacz snów*

_[i]Tym razem Julii tu nie było. Ben siedział na tej samej huśtawce z Kevinem ła nadal była bardzo gęsta, więc widział tylko najbliżej znadujące się kształty. To i tak wystarczyło, by mógł zobaczyć Gwen, idącą w ich stronę. Ostatnim razem stanęła bezpośrednio przed Kevinem. Tym razem jednak, stanęła bardziej pośrodku - swój wzrok skupiła na Levinie._

_Wydawało się, że Kevin stara sie na nią nie patrzeć, huśtając się coraz to wyżej, __machał swoimi długimi nogami najszybciej, jak mógł._

— Nie łapię tego — powiedział cicho Ben, szurając nogami po ziemi.

Uwaga Gwen przeniosła się na niego.

— To powinno być oczywiste — przyznała. — Nie jestem pewna czemu jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś.

— Zrozumieć co? — zapytał Ben. — Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje, a ja nie mogę powstrzymać tych snów… każdej nocy jestem na tej samej huśtawce, na tym samym placu zabaw. Co tu się dzieje, Gwen?

— Wybieraj — Gwen i Kevin powiedzieli jednocześnie.

_Niezdolny do spławienia ich, Ben zeskoczył z huśtawki, wpatrując się w dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół._

— Wiem, że chodzi o wybory, ale jaki wybór ja mam tutaj podjąć? Oboje jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i oboje się dogadujecie… może czasami zbyt dobrze, ale...

— Może zaczynasz rozumieć— powiedziała Gwen bez śladu emocji w głosie.

— Rozumieć co?! — zapytał Ben, sięgając w jej stronę. W momencie, w którym jej dotknął, zniknęła.

Spojrzał na Kevina, który nadal się huśtał tak wysoko, jak tylko się dało.

— Kevin, o co tutaj chodzi?

— Nie dowiem się o pewnych rzeczach, dopóki ich nie zrobisz, Tennyson.[/i]

— [b]Ben, zaśliniłeś mi całą kanapę, stary![/b] — Krzyk Kevina wyrwał Bena ze snu.

— Przepraszam… chyba zasnąłem — przeprosił Ben, wycierając ślinę spodem rękawa.

— Obrzydlistwo. — Kevin potrząsnął głową i opadł na kanapę obok Bena. — Zapłacisz, jeśli zostaną plamy.

— W porządku — zgodził się młodszy chłopak. — Która godzina?

Kevin wskazał głową na dekoder, znajdujący się nad telewizorem. Jasne, zielone numery twierdziły, że było dwanaście minut po północy.

Dwanaście minut po godzinie policyjnej, jeżeli akurat nie walczył z kosmitami.

— Och, nie — jęknął Ben, szybko wyciągając komórkę. Wcisnął jedynkę na szybkim wybieraniu i czekał, aż któreś z jego rodziców odbierze. — Cześć, mamo… meldować się, tak… Uch… nie… Nie tej nocy. Tak, wiem co uzgodniliśmy, ale... yhm...hę? Nie, jestem u Kevina. Kevin? …podejrzany typ. Taa, dokładnie ten… Nie sądzę, że chciałby...

— Chciałby, co? — zapytał Kevin, zirytowany tym, że rozmowa zeszła na jego temat.

— Mama uważa, że powinienem spędzić u ciebie noc — wyjaśnił Ben, zakrywając dłonią mikrofon w telefonie.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie podoba jej się pomysł nas jeżdżących po nocach, kiedy nie musimy.

— Więc skłam i powiedz, że zaatakowały Ufozbiry — zasugerował Kevin. Ben tylko potrząsnął głową. — Dlaczego nie?

— Ponieważ właśnie to słyszała — powiedział Ben, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na telefon. — Tak, wiem, że ma na mnie zły wpływ… Naprawdę chcesz jechać tak daleko?

— Dobra, powiedz matce, żeby nie przyjeżdżała. — Kevin uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. — Możesz spędzić tutaj noc. I powiedz jej, że odwiozę cię jutro rano.

— Och, Kevin zmienił zdanie. Taa, pozwoli mi zostać. Nie, niczego nie potrzebuję. Też cię kocham. Pa, mamo.

— Nie odstąpię ci swojego łóżka, koleś, więc nawet nie pytaj — mruknął Kevin.

— W porządku, prześpię się na kanapie — zgodził się Ben, ściągając kurtkę. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, zastanawiając nad czymś. — Uch, Kevin?

— Czego?

— Masz może jakąś piżamę, którą mógłbym pożyczyć?

Kevin [i]spojrzał[/i] na niego. Ben poczuł rumieniec wpływający mu na policzki i zastanawiał się, co było nie tak z jego pytaniem.

—Czy ja wyglądam na faceta sypiającego w piżamach?

— Nie… — przyznał chłopak. — W takim razie w czym śpisz?

Kevin zakrył twarz dłonią, nie dowierzając.

— Ech, w bokserkach. Powinienem cię ostrzec, że jest tutaj gorąco, a ja nie zakręcę grzejnika. I będziesz chciał zrzucić swoje dzienne ubrania.

— Och… okej — powiedział Ben, ściągając koszulkę.

Kevin spojrzał na niego z oszołomieniem i frustracją.

— Nie urządzaj przede mną striptizu! — wyrzucił mu Kevin, po czym pokręcił głową i skierował się do swojej sypialni.

— Niby jaki masz z tym problem — mruknął do siebie Ben. — Bo to wcale nie tak, że widziałeś mnie prawie nagiego dziś rano.

Ściagnął spodnie i zarzucił je na oparcie kanapy, tuż obok koszulki. Położył się, starając się oczyścić umysł.

Chciał wrócić do snu. [i]Potrzebował wrócić do snu[/i]. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co chce przekazać mu podświadomość.

[i]— Okej, wróćmy tam, gdzie zacząłem — powiedział głośno Ben, zeskakując z huśtawki, zanim pojawili się jego przyjaciele.

Gwen spoglądała na niego nieco nerwowo, gdy dostrzegła, że nie siedzi na huśtawce, a Kevin zwyczajnie ignorował ich oboje, stale się bujając.

— Gwen, co się dzieje? — zażądał odpowiedzi. — I nie wciskaj mi tu niczego o "wyborach". Jakiego wyboru powinienem dokonać? Albo ty?

— Ja już wybrałam — powiedziała smutno Gwen. — Teraz kolej na ciebie i Kevina.

— Ale [i]co[/i] mam wybrać? — zapytał z irytacją Ben. Spojrzał przez ramię na przyjaciela, starając się znaleźć u niego wsparcie. — Jak myślisz, o co chodzi?

— Nie będzie wiedział, dopóki ty się nie zorientujesz — Gwen powtórzyła słowa Kevina z poprzedniego snu. — Będzie w stanie dokonać własnego wyboru dopiero wtedy, gdy ty dokonasz swojego. W przeciwnym razie…

— Coś przydarzy się Kevinowi? — zapytał Ben. — Jeżeli dokonam złego wyboru, przydarzy mu się coś złego? — Przyglądał mu się z uwagą, starając się dostrzec, czy on w ogóle wie, co się tu dzieje.

Jednak Kevin tylko zaczął bujać się wolniej.

— Nie fizycznie — przyznała dziewczyna.

— W takim razie, co się mu stanie?

Gwen uśmiechnęła się.

— Jeżeli ty nigdy się nie zorientujesz, to on także. Będzie żył, jednak… Nie będzie szczęśliwy… — Przerwała na chwilę, kręcąc smutno głową. — Musisz wybrać, Ben. Julia o tym wie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego cię zostawiła?

Ben wpatrywał się w nią z zaskoczeniem.

— Ponieważ myśli, że podoba mi się jakaś inna dziewczyna… — Wspomniał rozmowę Kevina z Gwen. — Ale to nie prawda! To znaczy wiem, że lubię Julię bardziej jako przyjaciółkę, ale to nie znaczy, że pojawiła się jakaś inna dziewczyna...

Gwen zaśmiała się bez cienia humoru.

— Zaprzeczenie sprawia tylko, że staje się to trudniejsze, Ben. — Przyglądała się Kevinowi przez kilka chwil w milczeniu, zanim znów zaczęła mówić. — Myślę, że już niedługo zrozumiesz. Naprawdę na to liczę… — Jej głos stał się odległy, a ona sama zniknęła moment później.

Zostawiła Bena samego z Kevinem na placu zabaw, dopóki nie nadszedł poranek.[/i]

— Gwen, kiedy masz zamiar zasnąć? — zapytała jej chwilowa współlokatorka, Katherine, rzucając w nią poduszką. — Cały czas słyszę, jak coś mruczysz i przysięgam, że cały czas widziałam jakieś fioletowe światło!

— Och, to… To nic takiego — skłamała Gwen, uśmiechając się sztucznie. — Wracaj do łóżka.

Katherine tylko wzruszyła ramionami, ale poszła za radą koleżanki; tym razem jednak zakryła głowę kołdrą, przypuszczalnie chcąc odgrodzić się od jakiegokolwiek światła.

— Załapałeś już, Ben? — zapytała łagodnie, zastanawiając się, czy Ben byłby zdenerwowany, gdyby wiedział, że manipuluje jego snami. Westchnęła. — Cóż, to dla twojego dobra — mruknęła pod nosem, układając się wygodnie w pościeli i czekając na własny sen. Zanim ogarnęła ją ciemność, dodała jeszcze cicho: — I Kevina też.

* w oryginale Dreamweavers - nie wiedziałyśmy, jak to inaczej przełożyć.


	5. Urzeczywistnienie

**5\. Urzeczywistnienie**

Ben usiadł, zastanawiając się nad swoim snem. Tym razem zegar na dekoderze wskazywał drugą w nocy, a więc spał tylko dwie godziny. Jednak myśli tworzyły mu w głowie taki chaos, że wątpił w swój szybki powrót w ramiona Orfeusza.

_Ktoś, kogo lubię… Gwen jest tylko moją kuzynką, a przecież nie spędzam czasu z innymi dziewczynami_, Ben przetrząsał gorączkowo umysł w poszukiwaniu jakichś informacji, ale jedyne kobiety, z którymi spędzał czas były częścią jego rodziny. Oczywiście poza Julią, ale ona i tak nie była odpowiedzią.

— Coś nie tak? — Kevin wszedł do salonu, sprowadzony mamrotaniem Bena, które usłyszał, gdy szedł po nocną przekąskę. — Wydajesz śmieszne odgłosy.

— Myślę — wyjaśnił Ben.

— Ach. Czyli te dźwięki to odgłosy próbującego nie eksplodować mózgu? — zażartował Kevin.

Tennyson jedynie na niego spojrzał.

— To nie ma sensu — powiedział w końcu młodszy chłopak.

— Co, ciągle zastanawiasz się nad tą sprawą z Julią? — Przeszedł do kuchni i wziął z lodówki puszkę sody. Wracając do salonu zapalił światło, po czym zaległ w fotelu znajdującym się obok kanapy. — Już ci mówiłem. Gwen powiedziała, że Julia odsunęła się w jakiś sposób, żebyś mógł zacząć zarywać do tej drugiej dziewczyny.

Szokująca myśl wpadła Benowi do głowy. Tak niepokojąca, że nie chciał o niej wspominać, ale po prostu musiał. To była jedyna możliwość, której nie brał wcześniej pod uwagę.

— Uch...Kevin. Czy ona na pewno powiedziała inna dziewczyna?

— Taa, powiedziała, że podoba ci się ktoś inny.— Pociągnął łyk sody, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co pytał Ben.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to… Czy ona… Czy ona powiedziała słowo dziewczyna?

— No nie — przyznał Kevin. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie. — Czekaj… Chcesz powiedzieć, że podoba ci się jakiś facet? Poważnie, Tennyson?

— Nie mam pojęcia, czy właśnie to miała na myśli — zaśmiał się nieszczerze Ben. — Zwyczajnie się zastanawiam. Nie podoba mi się żaden facet, przyrzekam — upierał się dalej.

Poczuł ukłucie w piersi, gdy dostrzegł zszokowany i nieco niepewny wyraz twarzy Levina.

— Okej...skoro tak twierdzisz. — Kevin dopił sodę, po czym zgniótł puszkę i rzucił ją na stół.

— Prześpij się trochę, koleś. I jeśli będziesz miał jeszcze jakieś sny, powinieneś powiedzieć o nich Gwen.

— Myślisz, że _ona_ będzie w stanie pomóc?

— Myślę, że_ ja_ nie mogę — odpowiedział krótko Kevin.

Tego samego dnia - zaraz po tym, jak Kevin podrzucił go do domu - Ben usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął komórkę. Chwilę się zawahał, jednak w końcu wybrał numer kuzynki.

— Gwen? — Czekał na odpowiedź. — Gwen, wiem, że odebrałaś. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Przepraszam, Ben — odezwała się nagle dziewczyna. — Zamyśliłam się. Więc, co się dzieje?

— Sny — wyjaśnił chłopak.

Serce Gwen momentalnie przyśpieszyło swe bicie. _Proszę, niech nie domyśli się, że to ja…_, modliła się w duchu.

— Miałem kilka naprawdę dziwnych i… Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to, co teraz się dzieje z Julią, te sny sugerują coś... — Ben zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Całkiem absurdalnego, serio.

Gwen odetchnęła z ulgą. Ben jej nie obwiniał.

— Och? A co jest w nich takiego absurdalnego?

— Sugerują, że lubię kogoś, kogo nie mogę lubić w taki sposób.

— Dlaczego nie możesz?

— Ponieważ on… ona, ta osoba — poprawił się szybko. — Lubi kogoś innego.

_I może też dlatego, że nie jestem gejem_, mruknął do siebie Ben.

— Nawet jeśli, uch… Ta osoba lubi kogoś innego, nie oznacza, że ty nie możesz lubić jeg-...jej. — Gwen złapała telefon w obie dłonie, starając zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. — Ben, mam zamiar cię o coś zapytać. Musisz odpowiedzieć szczerze.

— Jasne — zgodził się Ben.

— Lubisz Kevina?

Ben zamilkł na chwilę.

—No cóż, nie jest taki zły, jak kiedyś. Taa, lubię go czasami. Nie jest złym przyjacielem.

— Nie o to mi chodziło, Ben.

— Co z tym, co ty do niego czujesz?

— Nie chodzi o mnie, Ben — odparła niecierpliwie Gwen. — Muszę wiedzieć.To nie musi oznaczać od razu, że jesteś gejem...miłość to miłość.

— Więc teraz przeskoczyłaś z twierdzenia, że jestem zauroczony w facecie, do twierdzenia, że jestem w nim zakochany? — Ben zmarszczył brwi. — To nieprawda, Gwen. Nie kocham Kevina.

— Świetnie — powiedziała ostro Gwen. — Porozmawiamy o tym później. — Odłożyła słuchawkę, pozostawiając swojego kuzyna w stanie głębokiego szoku.

— Dlaczego jej tak bardzo zależy? — wymruczał Ben, gwałtownie trzaskając klapką telefonu. — Nie lubię Kevina w taki sposób. Ona jest…

— Ona jest jaka? — Kevin stanął w drzwiach.

Zanim Ben zdążył zapytać, jak w ogóle się tam dostał, Kevin pokazał mu swą błyszczącą metalicznie dłoń.

— Ile jeszcze razy masz zamiar włamywać się przez tylne drzwi? Posiadamy dzwonek.

— Tak jest zabawniej — odpowiedział krótko Kevin, siadając na krześle obrotowym. — Teraz możesz już przestać smęcić?

— Nie smęcę... Tylko myślę. — Ben wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.

— Hej, Ben?

— Taa?

— Wiesz, że nie mam zamiaru się na ciebie wkurzać, jeśli podoba ci się jakiś facet czy coś… Dobra, prawdopodobnie będę się z tobą trochę drażnić — przyznał. — Ale przecież nie na poważnie. Nie obchodzi mnie, w kim się bujasz koleś.

Słowo "bujać" przypomniało Benowi jego sny. Przełknął ślinę.

— Chyba wiem, o kogo mogło chodzić.

— Och? — Kevin starał się nie wyglądać na zainteresowanego.

Słowa wypadły z ust Tennysona bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia.

— Sądzę, że chodzi o ciebie.

Zielone oczy Bena próbowały nawiązać kontakt z czarnymi Kevina, jednak Levin nic nie powiedział. Po prostu wstał z krzesła i podszedł się do drzwi. Zatrzymał się, zanim wyszedł na korytarz.

— Ja, uch… — Potrząsnął głową. — Zobaczymy się później — powiedział w końcu, po czym wyszedł.

Ben go nie powstrzymał. Po prostu patrzył, jak odchodzi.

— Och, wspaniale — mruknął. — Spieprzyłeś wszystko już za pierwszym podejściem.

Spojrzał na telefon, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zadzwonić do Gwen i powiedzieć jej, co się stało, ale szybko zrezygnował. Chciał zostać sam.


	6. Bardzo, bardzo cienka granica

6\. Bardzo, bardzo cienka granica*

— Kevin! — Gwen wybiegła z autobusu i przytuliła czekającego na nią chłopaka. — Gdzie Ben? — zapytała, odsuwając się.

Kevin wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem.

— Kevin… Czy coś się stało? — Poprawiła ześlizgujące się ramię plecaka. Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową. — W porządku. Mamy coś dziś do zrobienia?

— Nie ma patrolu — odpowiedział krótko.

— Jasne, ale chodzi mi bardziej o to… czy robimy coś razem? Wiesz… ty, ja i Ben? Tak jak zazwyczaj w te wieczory podczas których nie walczymy z kosmitami? I również w te, gdy walczymy, ale mówię teraz o tym, żeby po prostu wyjść coś przekąsić.

Coś dziwnego przemknęło przez twarz Levina, ale skinął głową.

— Taa… Ty i ja. Pójdziemy do tej kawiarni na trzydziestej pierwszej. Okej?

— Świetne! Zadzwonię do Bena i mu przekażę. — Gwen sięgnęła do kieszeni po komórkę, ale Kevin złapał ją za dłoń. — Co?

— Bez Bena — powiedział stanowczo. — Tylko ty i ja. Wiesz… randka.

Gwen uniosła brwi, ale nic na to nie odpowiedziała.

— Dobrze. Odwieziesz mnie do domu?

— Taa, jasne.

— Hej, Gwen, spotkamy się dziś wieczorem? — zapytał Ben; jego głos był pełen nadziei.

Wcześniej potrzebował czasu dla siebie, lecz teraz potrzebował kogoś, kto by go wspierał. Wiedział, że Gwen była najlepszym wyborem. Właśnie dlatego teraz obydwoje siedzieli u niej na ganku.

— Chciałabym, Ben, naprawdę, ale Kevin zapytał pierwszy — przyznała Gwen. — Przygotowywałam się do wyjścia, kiedy przyszedłeś.

— Och… — mruknął cicho. — Czekaj… Kevin przyjedzie tutaj?

— Tak, za kilka minut.

— Lepiej już pójdę — powiedział Ben, chwytając poręcz i podciągając się na niej, by ułatwić sobie wstanie. — Nie mów mu, że tu byłem, okej?

— Okej, ale gdybyś powiedział mi co się dzieje, może mogłabym pomóc. Kevin zachowywał się śmiesznie, gdy po mnie przyjechał, a teraz ty zachowujesz się równie dziwnie...

— To długa historia… Och, cholera! To chyba on! — Ben rzucił się w krzaki przekonany, że to samochód Kevina właśnie wjeżdżał na ulicę.

— Ben, wyłaź z tych róż. To tylko sąsiedzi.

— Och, okej. — Ben wstał i otrzepał się. — Ale i tak powinienem stąd zniknąć, zanim Kevin przyjedzie. Narazie. — Ruszył biegiem i uruchomił Omnitrix, przemieniając się w Jetrey'a, po czym ulotnił się tak szybko, jak tylko to było możliwe.

Wybrał idealny moment - samochód, który chwilę później pokazał się na ulicy naprawdę należał do Kevina.

Levin wjechał na podjazd, wciąż wyglądając dość nieswojo. Gwen westchnęła. Zapowiadał się naprawdę ciężki wieczór…

— Zamierzasz to jeść czy nie? — zapytała Gwen, przyglądając się, jak Kevin grzebie widelcem w jajkach na talerzu.

— Chyba nie jestem głodny.

— Dobra, dosyć tego — stwierdziła Gwen, odkładając widelec. — Ty i Ben zawsze obżeracie się tutaj jedzeniem. Jeżeli nie jesz, coś jest nie tak. Dawaj.

— Nie. To głupie.

— Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Benem?

— Taa, tak sądzę — przyznał Kevin, wiercąc się na swoim siedzeniu. Gwen wbiła w niego spojrzenie, przez co czuł się tak, jakby go przesłuchiwała. — Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

— W porządku. Ale czemu mnie tu zaprosiłeś? — zapytała miękkim głosem.

— Czemu?

— W końcu gdzieś mnie zabrałeś. Od miesięcy starałam się nakłonić cię do tego i jakoś wcześniej nie wykonałeś żadnego kroku. Co teraz cię do tego pchnęło?

— Nic mnie nie pchnęło — zaprzeczył Kevin. — Po prostu chciałem iść z tobą na randkę. Myślałem, że ci się to spodoba.

— I podobałoby mi się — przyznała dziewczyna. — Gdybym wiedziała, że to jest tym, czego chcesz.

Kevin w końcu spojrzał na nią..

— Co masz na myśli? Podobałaś mi się od dłuższego czasu.

— Kiedyś, tak — zgodziła się Gwen. — Może wciąż w jakiś sposób, ale… Ostrzegałam cię miesiące temu, Kevin. Cały czas miałeś u mnie szansę, a pozwalałeś przeminąć każdej okazji. I za każdym razem to coś, co do mnie czułeś, osłabiało się. Być może coś z tego zostało, jednak...

Kevin zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i przycisnął wargi do jej ust. Gwen odpowiedziała na pocałunek, automatycznie zaplatając ramiona wokół jego szyi. Chwilę później odsunęli się do siebie.

Gwen była bliska łez, a Kevin czuł się po prostu zdezorientowany.

— To… Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem — przyznał Kevin.

Wciąż przy niej i po raz kolejny uparcie unikał patrzenia jej w oczy.

— Wiem o tym. Nie lubisz mnie już w ten sposób, Kevin. To nie jest to, czego chcesz.

— Wiem, ale… ale nie jestem gejem, Gwen. Ben powiedział mi, że mnie lubi. Mnie. Nie wiem w co on pogrywa, ale to nie jest śmieszne.

— Gdyby to był żart — zaczęła powoli Gwen. — To sądzę, że Ben byłby tutaj i śmiał się z tego. A przecież nie robi sobie żartów z poważnych rzeczy… Może być trochę niedojrzały, jednak nie jest tego typu człowiekiem. — Wyciągnęła trochę pieniędzy z torebki i zostawiła je na stole. — Zobaczymy się później, Kevin.

— Taa...Branoc, Gwen.

— Jak długo masz zamiar tu zostać?

— Nie wiem. Odwieźć cię do domu? — zapytał. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. — W takim razie zostanę tu jeszcze trochę. Muszę… przemyśleć sobie kilka rzeczy/pomyśleć nad paroma rzeczami.

— W porządku, Kevin. — Gwen podniosła się, a Levin usiadł zrezygnowany i wbił spojrzenie w blat.

Dziewczyna objęła go i pocałowała w policzek. Następnie wyszła pospiesznie z kawiarni, myśląc nad tym, jak dostać się do Bena. To musiało zostać rozwiązane teraz albo nigdy.

*Tytuł zapożyczony został z tego kawałka na yt: watch?v=PTFI9sQdpGo i odnosi się do zachowania Gwen, szczególnie w tym rozdziale


End file.
